Married in Amnesia
Synopsis A cabbage falls on Knotty's head and he falls in love with it mistaking as a female tadpole. Plot As militia were being trained along the outskirts of Slytherin's backyard, a group of snakes led by Slytherin were launching cabbages at cardboard cutouts of Polimer the Tadpole. However, a cabbage drops on the ground. So Slytherin just shouted and they launched an another cabbage, but still, it missed and drops again on ground. Again, Slytherin shouted and they launched again an another cabbage, but it flew away in the hole at Knotty's Log House that hits Knotty the Snake and makes Slytherin shocked. Before the cabbage hits Knotty, he plays snaky toys that a queen snake and a knight snake kissing each other, there's also a dragon snake that resembles Slytherin. And he tries to kiss the queen snake toy but the cabbage hits it. He was dizzied by it that he thinks of a female snake. When he saw the cabbage, the cabbage turns into a female tadpole that he thought it as her and will name it Cute Pie. Knotty started to fell in love with her. Knotty danced each other with the cabbage around the palace that he thought it as a female tadpole. Slytherin saw them and he looks dismayed. Meanwhile, at the cliff, Knotty swung the cabbage, but it fell on the ground. He was worried and protected it. He thought it again as a female tadpole. Slytherin, again, saw them and looks dismayed again. When the snakes had their cleaning session at the garden, a red snake suddenly shook the gardening shears, believing Knotty the Snake has lost his mind. At Slytherin's mansion, in the dining room, Knotty and the cabbage had their date by eating the lovely ketchup soup. A snake served a food to be placed on the dining table, the cabbage dunks in the soup when it falls to the original seat. The snakes laughed about it. Knotty hurriedly carries and protects it from being messed, he thought it as a female tadpole again. At the rivers of the Lazy Forest, Knotty rode a gondola with the cabbage while the snakes are rowing the gondola. Knotty had an engagement ring that he will gave it to a cabbage that he thought it again as a female tadpole. The snakes saw it and they laughed, but then they find it very cute so they wouldn't upset the snake. Knotty wear her the ring that really fits for her. One of the snakes cries for them, that they will marry, and the other snake smiled at him. There's a funny Slytherin, who looks dismayed again. At the peaceful place of the Lazy Forest, we can see Knotty slithering with the cabbage and the dismayed Slytherin. He thought this as a female tadpole once again. Again, at the mansion, where Knotty and a cabbage had their wedding, a yellow snake plays an organ while some snakes cry and some smiled, but Slytherin's dismayed to their wedding. A blue snake tells Knotty that is finally married and to kiss the bride. Knotty kissed it as he thought it all in once as a female tadpole, all the snakes except Slytherin, were very happy and proud of them, with some throwing confetti at it. Outside, all the snakes enjoyed their reception for Knotty and a cabbage. Some of the snakes served foods, Some of them danced, and some ate foods and drank beverages. When Knotty ate noodles, the cabbage got messed. Meanwhile, a snake served a sprite bottle at Slytherin's table, while Slytherin sips ice cream in a glass, when he saw the soda bottle, he had an idea to make Knotty come back to his senses or memories and to stop falling in love with the cabbage. The royal tadpoles sounded the trumpet that it is a sign that Knotty the Snake will dance with the cabbage. Knotty carried the cabbage and danced each other, while the snakes find it very cute. Meanwhile, the devious Slytherin opened the Sprite bottle and the cork was launched to Knotty's head, making him unconscious and the snakes and tadpoles shocked, Slytherin gave the bottle to the snake near him. When Knotty the Snake's awakened, a cyst bump grows and finally, his senses and memories comes back. He saw the cabbage and he ate it ahead, Slytherin's plan really worked, but some snakes and tadpoles shocked about it, the tadpoles played even a funeral song, every-snake cried for it while Slytherin laughs. After Knotty got dizzied, he starts hallucinating again and sees Slytherin as a brave female pink-skinned snake. Knotty started to fall in love with him. Knotty's really crazy that he chased him and Slytherin reowed then run for it. Transcript Characters * Knotty * Polimer (as cardboard) * Slytherin * Cabbage (Exclusive Appearance) * Female Tadpole (imaginary) Gallery TBA Trivia * Knotty's "dizzy birds" are Polimer. * This episode references Love is in the Air. * Polimer only makes a cameo as cardboard. Category:Knotty's Happy Ending Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Knotty Wins in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Knotty Gets Married Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Slytherin Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Knotty Gets Hit Category:Cartoons Where Some Character Cries Category:Season 2